Bloons TD 6 Pre-Round Comments
Pre-Round Comments are seen in every single bloons TD game.Here are some from Rounds 1-150.Please only edit if you have a comment for any rounds from 11-150. Comments / Means no comments. 1: Welcome to Bloons TD 6.It'll all end here when you loose. 2: Why do I keep forgetting to make level one harder.Did you leak any reds. 3:First blue bloons comming up. 4:One red camo bloon comming up.Use spikes if needbe. 5: 123 6: Green bloons are comming. 7: Regeneration bloons comming. 8: You still playing.I'm impressed.I had to use cheat engine to get this far but it will all end here. 9: 123.What does that mean find out after this. 10: 123 means Round 123.Something is waiting for you. 11: Did I mention that only camo bloons aren't detected by every tower except for some. Well, buy some upgrades, as some of em can help you detect camo. 12: I'm just warning ya to buy upgrades and lose money. There ain't any camo in round 11. 13: Yay! You got to teens! 50 pinks coming up! 14: Got any Ninja Monkeys yet? 15: Watch out! Black bloons are immune to bombs! 16: Red Yellow Green Blue Purple. 17: More blacks coming up! 18: / 19: / 20: When you beat this round, you will play a Bonus Round. Bonus Round 1: 80 blacks. $100=1 life. 21: (number) lives awarded. 22: Liked the bonus round 2 stages ago? 23: There's one every 20 stages. 24: White bloons are immune to freezing. 25: Orange bloon coming up! 26: This one is a TRUE rainbow. 27: Black+White=Zebra. 28: Cambow. Are you ready? 29: Regen bloons! 30: Camo Regen Pink coming up! 31: / 32: / 33: / 34: / 35: / 36: / 37: / 38: / 39: / 40: Hold on! In 8 more rounds, the MOAB will come! Bonus Round 2: 80 zebras. $50=1 life. 41: (number) lives awarded. 42: Rainbows coming up! 43: Ceramics coming up! 44: 80 rainbows. 45: Next round is a bonus round, even though it isn't a multiple of 20. Bonus Round 3: 50 ceramics and 50 rainbows. $200=4 lives. 46: (number) lives awarded. MOAB, good old MOAB, need a strong defense if you wanna die. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU... 47: BOOM! Thats the Nuke Bloon! 48: Warp Bloon Coming Up! 49: GOLD! When it escapes, instead of losing lifes, you gain money. It starts at $100 and gets less when you hit it. 50: KABOOM! An IGBM just hit the Banana Factory. 51: This is Freeplay, if ya playing on Easy. 52: The nuke bloons were what was causing the explosion in the IGBM. 53 54 55 56: Set all your towers to cease fire, just do it. A diamond bloon is actually, you know what, good. 57 58 59 60 Bonus Round 4 61 62 63 64 65 66 67 68 69 70 71 72 73 74 75 76 77 78 79 80 Bonus Round 5 81 82 83 84 85 86 87 88 89 90 91 92 93 94 95 96 97 98 99 100: YOU WILL DIE. Apopalyse and Genesis waiting. Bonus Round 6 101 102 103 104 105 106 107 108 109 110 111 112 113 114 115 116 117 118 119 120 Bonus Round 7 121 122 123: This level is hard.Comming up are some regular camo bloons then some camo regeneration bloons then some camo leads then some camo lead regeneration bloons then some camo MOAB's BFB's and ZOMG's.You ready. P.S. Remember Round 5? 124 125 126 127 128 129 130 131 132 133 134 135 136 137 138 139 140 Bonus Round 8 141 142 143 144 145 146 147 148 149 150 Category:Pre-round Comments